


kiss me

by artemis_sighs



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: Alcohol Usage, I'll tag as I go, Kisses, M/M, alcohol mention, god fucking finally velrisa appears in character tags jfc, im so touch starved guys, no actual nsfw tho!, nsfw jokes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis_sighs/pseuds/artemis_sighs
Summary: a collection of br'aaxi kisses.
Relationships: Taxi/Br'aad Vengolor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	1. 1 & 2

**Author's Note:**

> i have an issue with commitment im so sorry for refusing to update my other fics lmfao  
> these have little context n are ~200 words each so there will be 2 or 3 per chap :) 
> 
> tw(s): alcohol usage 
> 
> twitter: @VENG0L0RS

"Oh, FUCK, I fucked up. I fucked up I fucked up-" Taxi paced, his chest heaving heavily as he walked in circles. 

"Taxi-" Br'aad said, trying to catch his attention. He kept pacing. 

"Shit, I fucked up so badly. Oh no, oh no, oh n-"

" _Taxi_."

The tabaxi kept pacing, his tail flicking and nearly striking out at a nearby branch. Br'aad hissed and jogged ahead only to stop in front of him, grabbing Taxi's face. 

"What-?" Taxi started, interrupted by Br'aad's lips suddenly on his. He grunted in surprise before melting into the kiss and wrapping his arms around Br'aad's body. One hand was placed on the small of his back and the other was tangled in Br'aad's hair. 

Br'aad broke away after a few moments with a breathy sigh, pressing his forehead to Taxi's. "Its okay, Taxi. We've all made mistakes. You said it yourself."

"I know, it's just-"

"Shut up and go back to kissing me." 

Taxi laughed, leaning back in and pressing his body close to Br'aad's. Wrapping his tail around the other's leg, he let all of his stress wash away as he and the half-elf boy stood together in the forest clearing. 

\--

The next time they kiss, they're drunk in a tavern playing Spin the Bottle with their own twist. Taxi pounded down another shot and glanced at the spinning bottle. It stopped on Br'aad, who dug out a piece of paper and flicked the bottle again with a shrug.

It landed on Taxi, who only looked at Br'aad with confusion as he gave Sylnan the prompt and flew at the cat, enveloping him in another kiss. Taxi instinctively placed his hand on Br'aad's back and in his hair as he was knocked to the ground. Br'aad had one hand on Taxi's jaw and the other on his arm. 

"Get a room," Mountain called when Br'aad broke the kiss and leaned in to whisper something in Taxi's ear. 

"Garden, loverboy."

Taxi lit up and felt his skin heat up uncomfortably as Br'aad smirked and laughed, returning to his spot next to Sylnan. 

"Pay up, Mountain. You too, Vel." Sylnan gestured to the two as they sighed and dug out 10 gold pieces each. 

"..Were you guys betting on which one of us would kiss the other first?"

"Mhm." Velrisa dropped the 10 gold into Sylnan's hand, shaking her head with one last sigh and downing a shot. 

"You guys fucking suck." Taxi groaned, running a hand through his fur and spinning the bottle once again. 


	2. 3 & 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when in doubt go for drunken kisses and flirts ig . ty to the braaxi gc for giving me an idea for the 2nd .. scene? sure
> 
> tw(s): alcohol usage (2nd one), petname

As the rest of the party slept peacefully, Br'aad drew circles in the dirt with a stick. He yawned and dropped the stick, his attention returning to the surrounding night and sighing. 

Footsteps behind him made his ears flick in response, but before he turned around, he felt kisses being pressed to the back of his neck. He shivered but let himself relax.

"Can't sleep?"

"Can't sleep," Taxi confirmed as he sat down next to Br'aad. 

"Pretty shitty night to not be able to sleep, seeing as we're walking to a different town tomorrow."

"Yeah, but.. " he shrugged. 

"Can't stop thinking about me, huh?" Br'aad jokingly bumped Taxi as he chuckled. 

"Maybe." Taxi leaned over, pressing a kiss to Br'aad's mouth and slowly peppering kisses down to his jaw. 

The half-elf hummed. "You're distracting me from my watch, Taxi." 

"Is there a problem?" he asked against his jaw, already knowing his answer. 

"No. None at all." 

"Thought so." He pressed more kisses down his jawline, smiling as he tipped his head up. A tent flap opened. 

"Go back to bed, I'll take the rest of the night." Br'aad's ears flicked once again.

"Ah - uh, sorry." Velrisa let the flap fall again, quickly letting the canvas fall once again.

Taxi pulled away for a moment, looking back at the tent. Br'aad pouted before tilting Taxi's head back towards his and leaning in. 

"You really can't keep your hands off me, huh?" the tabaxi mumbled, closing the distance and running his fingers down Br'aad's back. 

"Shut up." 

\--

Celebrating a recent battle won, the Fated were back in a tavern. Velrisa watched the rest of the group with mild disintetest, taking small sips of her water. It was very likely she was the only sober person in the entire tavern - drunk men and women alike both sang merrily along to the performer's tune loudly and mostly out of pitch.

Sylnan sang along, as did Mountain. Br'aad and Taxi sat together, a bottle or two of alcohol sitting in the middle of the table. Both were incredibly drunk. 

"Gods, I'll regret this in the morning," Taxi said, refilling his mug and wiping his mouth off with the back of his hand. 

Br'aad hummed, flustered and so drunk he doubted he could walk. "Everyone will, babe. Most, if not all, of us are blackout drunk. Makes for a pretty shit hangover." 

Taxi smiled at the petname, carefully recorking the bottle. "Can you walk?" 

"I can try. No promises." 

"Hey, Velrisa, we're going for a walk. If we aren't back in.. half an hour, come look for us." 

"Don't get yourself killed," she responded. Taxi nodded, picking up the recorked bottle in his free hand and carefully standing up. Br'aad stood up too, oddly surprised at his ability to stand. 

"C'mon." He led the half-elf out of the tavern, nearly stumbling into someone with a rushed apology. The two walked for a bit, chatting and - poorly - attempting to flirt. The bottle was nearly empty when Br'aad linked his hand in Taxi's, pressing a kiss to his shoulder and sighing contentedly. 

"Gods, you're hot," he mumbled into his shoulder, snuggling his face into the warm fur. 

"Mm. I'm a cat, of course I'm warm."

"Shut up, you know what I meant." The pair turned into an alleyway, streets empty. Music played from somewhere nearby, carried by the wind. Br'aad hummed along. 

"Make me." 

"Is that a challenge?" 

"Maybe."

Br'aad let go of his hand, slamming Taxi's back against a wall as he smashed his lips into Taxi's. Br'aad pinned one hand above him, his other hand on Taxi's jaw. Taxi groaned, dropping the bottle and placing his free hand on Br'aad's hip. 

Br'aad broke to take a deep breath in, chest heaving. His face was brighter than it was before, his blush reaching to the tips of his ears. 

"You taste like whiskey," he whispered against Taxi's mouth. 

"We both do, dumbass." Taxi smiled and pressed Br'aad closer, tugging at his lip gently. Br'aad smiled, kissing him again and letting his other hand wrap around Taxi's waist. Taxi's ears flicked as he heard footsteps, breaking to turn his head and see a flustered Velrisa standing at the end of the alleyway.

"Am I - am I interrupting something..?" she asked, glancing away in embarrassment. 

"Yes, " Taxi and Br'aad answered in unison. Br'aad didn't turn his head, though he shot a scowl towards Vel.

"Ah. Uh, sorry. I'll.. bye." She hurried off when Taxi turned back to Br'aad, brushing his lips over his nose. He tilted Br'aad's head up, kissing him greedily once again. 


	3. 5 & 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heads up first one is a tiny continuation of the 4th small.. drabble ig.   
> thank @heyvelrisa on twitter for the second one :)
> 
> tw(s): nsfw jokes in the continuation

Velrisa returned quickly to the tavern, trying to shake the image of Taxi and Br'aad against the wall out of her mind. Her cheeks remained flushed as she hurried into the tavern and sat down at the table Sylnan and Mountain were. 

"I wish I couldn't see," she mumbled. 

"Whats up?" Sylnan directed his attention towards Vel, resting his chin on his hands.

"I went to go make sure Br'aad and Taxi were fine. I ended up finding them both in alley against a wall." 

"So?"

"Sylnan, imagine finding your best friend and your brother in an alleyway, drunk off their asses. We know Taxi's track record."

"Were they-" Mountain sat down heavily as he spoke, the rest of his sentence cut off when Velrisa's hand was suddenly against his mouth.

"Not so loud!" she hissed. "No. I didn't stay any longer though."

She turned around to the sound of familiar giggling, quickly hiding her face again as she spotted the two men. 

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight."

Sylnan chuckled, waving the pair over to the table. "Suffer." 

"I fucking hate you."

Mountain watched the two stumble over with an amused expression, drinking out of his infinite flask. 

"Welcome back. You two make a mess?"

"Mountain!" Velrisa exclaimed, shaking her head. 

Br'aad stuck his tongue out, hand entwined with Taxi's. "Blow me."

"Don't swing that way. Ask your boyfriend."

"Goodnight!" Vel stood up abruptly, turning and nearly running up the stairs to her room. 

Sylnan only grinned, sipping out of his mug. He watched as Taxi whispered something into Br'aad's ear, resulting in a small giggle. 

"Got something to share?" Sylnan asked with an eyebrow raised. 

"We're good!" Br'aad responded happily, now leaning his head into Taxi's chest with a content sigh. Sylnan quickly glanced at Br'aad's neck. 

"Not gonna find anything," Taxi said, arms wrapped around Br'aad's body. 

"Mm.. sure." The older Vengolor turned back to Mountain, returning to the conversation they were previously holding as Br'aad and Taxi whispered to each other.

\--

Taxi grunted in surprise as an apple flew just past his head, looking up to see Br'aad attempting, and failing, to hold in his laughter. 

"Oh, you dick!" Taxi stood up, leaving the apple behind and dashing after Br'aad. 

"Shit-!" The half-elf turned around and sprinted towards the lake, eyes frantically searching for somewhere he could run. He cursed and bolted for the docks, barefeet pounding on wood as he heard Taxi close in behind him. As he reached the edge, he stopped and turned to see the tabaxi step onto the dock. 

"Br'aaadd, " he sung. 

"Hi, Tax." Br'aad backed up, shrieking as Taxi suddenly sped up and put his arms out to shove Br'aad into the lake. His arms frantically grabbed for Taxi's arm, pulling him down with him. Taxi screamed as he plummeted towards the water. He resurfaced along with Br'aad, spitting out water and shooting a playful glare towards him. 

"Prick." Br'aad stuck his tongue out, but laughed a moment after. Taxi softened, pulling Br'aad closer and pressing a kiss to his lips. 

"Deep breath." Taxi dropped beneath the water, pulling Br'aad down with him. 

"Mmf-??" His eyes opened and met Taxi's, who had swam away a bit. Br'aad reached out for him, placing one hand on his neck and tilting his head towards Taxi's. Their lips met and Br'aad smiled, breaking quickly as he felt the air in his lungs slowly deplete. 

His head broke the surface as he slowly dragged himself onto the dock. Taxi soon followed. Br'aad took off the vest he was wearing, wringing the fabric out and then his dripping hair. 

"You're an asshole," he muttered to the tabaxi. He only shook the water out of his fur in response, dripping water onto Br'aad. "Hey!" 

"Your fault for dragging me in." 

"You were the one who shoved me in!"

"Not important." Taxi stood up, offering a hand to Br'aad. 

He took it, shivering as cold water dripped down his back. He held the soaked vest in one hand, still holding onto Taxi's hand as they walked off the dock and back to where they had sat down for the day.


End file.
